


Golden

by rubymidas



Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Album: Fine Line (Harry Styles), Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymidas/pseuds/rubymidas
Summary: Louis is Harry's sun, Harry is Louis' moon.Harry is clingy and Louis loves it, but Louis doesn't like PDA.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Fine Line except it's Larry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591024
Kudos: 98





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am really bad at summaries...  
> This is like my first fic ever sowwy if it sucks! hehe

It's only ironic the way they wake up. Harry, by his sun, and Louis, by the actual sun.

"Hazza, go shut the blinds," Louis whines, shoving at the younger's back. Harry groans before begrudgingly standing up and making his way to the window. He may or may not have left the shades open on purpose, just so he can see his lover glowing in the rising sun.

Harry smiles softly. "You're so golden," he murmurs before closing the blinds and crawling back into the warmth of their bed. Louis hums and pulls Harry closer, finally opening his cerulean eyes, meeting sage green. If it were anybody else, Louis would have teased for staring, but he's only flattered at the way his curly-haired soulmate watches him, an almost awe-struck expression covering his features.

Louis twists around to glance at the clock and huffs, seeing there are only a few minutes before it goes off and he is forced to start the day. "Look what you've done now," Louis dramatically accuses "I could have needed those 5 minutes!" Harry only giggles, his eyes closed.

Louis watches him now, gently stroking the dimpled cheek and savoring these last few moments before the alarm finally goes off. Harry smirks when Louis doesn't make a move to stop the incessant beeping and leans over his boyfriend's smaller frame to quiet the alarm. He pulls back and looks down at Louis, who is now running his fingers through Harry's hair, and leans down to catch his lips in a slow kiss. He pulls away and pecks the older man's cheek before climbing out of bed, much to Louis' displeasure.

"Up and at 'em, Boo! We've got lots to do today," Harry chirps whilst he stretches and pops his joints. Louis rolls his eyes, pretending not to stare at his gorgeous boyfriend. "Yeah, yeah. Put on some pants, would you?" Harry grins and skips towards their bathroom, exaggeratingly swaying his hips and peeps back at Louis, who is watching him with a smirk. "Tease," Louis mutters fondly.

Harry blows him a kiss and finally disappears around the corner.

-

After returning a shirt, getting an oil change, and stopping to get coffee (tea for Louis), the last stop is the grocery store.

Harry is pouting because Louis won't hold his hand. "I don't get why you're so upset, love," Louis says, exasperated by Harry's grumpiness.

"Well, I don't get why it's such a big deal, I should be able to hold my boyfriend's hand while we walk around..." he frowns "...and it's not like we're doing all that," he gestures to the couple waiting in line who are practically snogging. Louis chuckles at that, "I suppose... You know how I feel about this stuff. I'd just prefer to keep our affection more personal, s'all," he explains as he reaches for the frowning boy's hand. "I know, and I understand. I just enjoy showing you off," Harry beams, very pleased he got his way.

They stay hand in hand until they get home, only letting go to pay for the groceries and between getting in and out of the car. Harry practically jumps on Louis as soon as he shuts the door. "Just a sec, babe, let me a least get my kit off," Louis laughs, trying to get his shoes off while holding up Harry's weight.

He lets go to help Louis get his jacket off before shrugging off his own and brings the groceries into the kitchen.

"Thanks for coming with me today, Boo. I know I can be clingy sometimes," Harry mumbles the last part with a frown.

Louis is having none of it. "Of course, love. I always enjoy spending time with you," he puts one hand on Harry's shoulder, the other cradles his cheek "and you're not clingy, you're affectionate. I love that about you, it makes me feel special," he murmurs softly, smiling lightly.

"I love you so much," Harry whispers, love clear in his eyes. "I love you, darling," Louis whispers back and leans in for a chaste kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> advice & criticism is more than welcome


End file.
